100913feonixtlaloc
05:06 -- greatTenochtitlan GT began trolling artsyGeekstress AG at 17:06 -- 05:06 GT: High 05:06 GT: Alxo, hi 05:07 AG: heloo 05:07 GT: I'M HIGH FEO okxorryaboutthat 05:07 GT: hee hee 05:09 GT: Are you even theeere 05:09 AG: lol ur high? 05:09 GT: Yep 05:09 GT: Yep 05:10 AG: phun stuphph 05:10 AG: i don't get high much 05:11 GT: Yea you get xhitfaced drunk 05:11 GT: Heaheehe 05:11 GT: You dumbhole 05:11 GT: Alxo did you here about the game 05:11 GT: There'x xome xorta beta goin on 05:12 AG: yeah i heard 05:12 AG: sounds like phun 05:12 AG: and i wish you'd stop randomly insulting me 05:13 GT: Xorry 05:13 GT: You kno we're kool tho 05:13 GT: Did you get the invite 05:13 GT: Alxo i'm reeeealy xtoneed 05:13 AG: yeah i got it 05:14 AG: you sound stoned 05:14 GT: Reaaly 05:14 GT: What makex you xay that 05:15 AG: spelling 05:15 GT: Alxo didya hear I got a totally bangin alien girlfriend 05:15 GT: Xhe'x rich and I axxume hot xo hahaah 05:16 AG: assume 05:16 GT: Well 05:17 GT: We could alwayx xend dirty picx to each other ha 05:18 GT: Xorry that wax lewd 05:18 GT: and bad 05:18 AG: nah i don't care 05:21 GT: Alxo are you xtill mad 05:21 GT: You were pretty maaad 05:21 GT: latx time we talked 05:24 GT: Xo xorry about that 05:24 AG: well i mean i still think you're a terrible person 05:24 AG: but i'm willing to be civil 05:25 GT: :( 05:25 GT: YOu big ol xtupid why would u xay that 05:26 AG: wadaya mean 05:26 AG: don't call me stupid 05:26 GT: We're drug buddiex arent we 05:26 AG: i just said i'll be civil 05:26 AG: i don't do drugs 05:27 GT: Alchohol ix a drug 05:27 GT: I prolly mixxpelt that 05:27 GT: But you know what I mean 05:28 AG: i don't consider alchohol or weed drugs 05:28 GT: what ever, we get hammered/xtoned togetehr 05:30 GT: alxo are you ever gonna take up on that offer to come vixit 05:30 AG: busy with a project 05:30 GT: One of your paintinx 05:31 GT: Comon juxt for one day 05:32 AG: not a painting bro 05:32 GT: What do you meen 05:33 GT: heehee 05:35 AG: this time i'm doing an instalation peice that i'm going to hang as a chandelier in he phront hall oph my hive 05:36 GT: What'x it made of 05:36 GT: xoundx too cool for xchool 05:37 AG: maybe phibers? 05:37 AG: still working on the design righ now 05:37 AG: *right 05:38 GT: Xee you haven't even xtarted 05:38 GT: You juxt hate me 05:42 AG: i'm in the middle oph designing 05:43 AG: once i've started a project i don't like to be interupted until i'm done 05:43 -- greatTenochtitlan GT pulls goggles down over his eyes -- 05:43 GT: 8/ 05:43 GT: Hmph 05:45 GT: Alxo about the game we're gonna be playing 05:45 AG: yeah? 05:45 GT: We're gonna be competing againxt the alienx 05:46 AG: so i heard 05:47 GT: Yea, xo if you try any funny buxinexx with Beau 05:47 GT: Like, dixqualify her or xomething 05:48 GT: >8| i will mexx you uppppp 05:48 GT: In game i mean 05:48 GT: we'd xtill be cool irl 05:49 AG: ... 05:49 AG: ok 05:50 GT: 8) 05:50 GT: Hey when you're finixhed with your art thingy you'll let me xee it right 05:50 AG: i suppose 05:52 GT: I'm xure it will be cool 05:56 GT: Anywayx, I'm xo ihgh i cant even coherently think; 05:57 GT: xo bye Feo good luck with yoru xtuff 06:01 -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased trolling artsyGeekstress AG at 18:01 -- Section heading Write the first section of your page here. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.